Days of Bliss, Nights of Passion
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: Edward is the new owner of Breaking Dawn, a new club in down-town Chicago, and Bella is one of the girls who tends the bar. She has had her eye on him for a while now, feelings stirring deep within her, but hasn't had the guts to even speak with him. Little does she know, he feels the exact same way about her. Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest**

**Title: Days of Bliss, Nights of Passion.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella.**

**Rating: M.**

**Summary: Edward is the new owner of Breaking Dawn, a new club in down-town Chicago, and Bella is one of the girls who tends the bar. She has had her eye on him for a while now, feelings stirring deep within her, but hasn't had the guts to even speak with him. Little does she know, he feels the exact same way about her. They finally decide to go for it, but Edward is hiding something from her. How will she feel when his secret is revealed? Will she still want to be with him? Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The moment he walked into Breaking Dawn, a new nightclub in down town Chicago. I knew he was the one for me. He had stolen my heart with a single glance. He had a tall, lean body that was like a baseball player's. I had looked up towards the door, and the second his eyes caught mine, I was lost. They were the color of freshly cut grass in spring time.

My eyes wandered down the length of him, down his arms, stopping upon his hand. Those long, slim, pianists fingers. I can tell you right now, they could play me all night long and you wouldn't hear a peep, well, maybe a moan or two. My mind wandered, and I found my self craving the touch of his long fingers. Sparks of electricity shot up and down my arm at the mere thought of it.

He had the most unusual auburn shade of hair I had ever seen, the color of a shiny new penny and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it, to feel the soft thick strands between my fingers. His lopsided grin dazzled me and, from what I could see, every other woman in the room. And I knew that this was a once in a lifetime occurrence, I knew it happened all the time.

And then there were his lips, my god, his lips. I had a sudden urge to press against him and touch his lips to mine, I needed to feel them moving beneath mine. I had a feeling that they would feel like crushed velvet, soft and smooth.

Edward Cullen was the new owner of the bar. I had been working here for a few months, but the previous owner, who was his uncle, had wanted to retire early. Edward, who had graduated from college with a degree in business management, was eager to come on board and take over for him. That happened back in early summer, and I was captivated by him from the moment he caught my eye. We flirted back and forth constantly, but I was honestly uncertain if he was interested in pursuing a relationship outside of work.

The other girls at the bar were shameless when it came to him. Jessica and Lauren were mostly harmless, but I did not like it when they casually brushed up against him. I wanted that to be me. There was only one of the waitresses that seemed to get under my skin, and it was Tanya. She would go out of her way to spend time with Edward. It was not uncommon for her to come in on her nights off so that she could hang all over him.

She liked to brush his hair out of his face and everything that he said made her laugh as though he were a stand up comedian. Her cackling got on my very last nerve, and, apparently, it bothered some of our customers. Some of the regulars would ask if she would tone down her volume. It pleased me to no end to tell her that when she was behaving in such an obnoxious manner.

"Tanya," I began, "Some of the customers would like for you to be more quiet. You are disrupting them."

She looked up at me in her half drunk stare." Who said that? Who is it that wants me shut up?" She was even louder this time as she slurred her words. Then she fell off the bar stool and smacked her face on the floor. Tanya, while she had very little class to begin with, was not exactly having a classy moment.

She pushed her way through the crowd and proceeded to get in the face of Emmett McCarthy, one of Chicago's finest. She made a complete fool of herself as she belched and did her best to start a fight with him. Edward came over to the table to pull Tanya off him. The men set her down on the floor once she had been hand cuffed. They had a lengthy discussion, and Officer McCarthy had her sent to jail.

I, on the other hand, was having a marvelous time as I watched the events unfold before my eyes. There was nothing like seeing Tanya taken away by the men in blue. Angela came over to the bar to get refills, and she shared more of the details.

"She was arrested for public indecency, as well as threatening a police officer, Bella. Edward wanted her taken away from the bar. He said she was bad for business and bad for him. I have a feeling she's going to be fired."

"After that performance, I would not be surprised, Angela. He really said she was bad for him?"

"Those were his exact words. I know you like him, and now that it looks like he doesn't want Tanya around, why don't you tell him how you feel? What is the worst thing that will happen?"

"He'll laugh at me and then I'll be fired from a job I need."

"Bella, I have seen the way you two are when he's over here at the bar. He never spends the time with the rest of us like he spends time with you. If he treated me the way he treats you, I would reconsider my relationship with Benny."

"Should I consider asking him on a date?"

"Sweetie, fate just moved whore-Anya out of your way and you are still questioning whether or not to ask the man of your dreams out on a date?"

I shook my head as I agreed with her about everything, Life is too short to wait, and I resolved to make the effort right then and there. Angela agreed to cover the bar for me as I walked to the back office. I saw Edward walking back there after Tanya was carted off by the police. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, Bella," he said.

After I walked inside, I had to ask him how he knew it was me.

"I pay attention to the details that matter. I know your knock, as well as I know the soft padding of your footsteps. I also know that your birthday is coming up very soon, Bella."

"My birthday? Why are you concerned about my birthday?"

"We have much to talk over, don't we Bella?" He took my small hands into his much larger ones.

I could not help but gasp as I felt the most exhilarating spark when we touched. He was rubbing the tops of my hands in a gentle manner that was making me swoon. Then our eyes met, and I saw my forever in his gaze. "I have been meaning to ask you on a date for some time, but life kept getting in the way. Will you please go to dinner with me, Bella?"

"Just name the time and place, and I'll be there with bells on, Edward." I was astounded by my forwardness, but I was overcome with longing for him. I heard him swallow hard, and I loved the slight bounce of his adams apple.

The following night, he arrived at six, and I was speechless as I opened the door. There was a bouquet of a dozen red roses in his hand. "For the lady who has stolen my heart" he said. Hearing those words from his mouth made me fall harder for him. "Are you ready, Bella?"

As we walked towards his silver Volvo, I leaned closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. The scent of his cologne was all around me, I was in heaven. Edward drove us to a new restaurant in the city. It was quiet and intimate, which was perfect for our first date.

Over the next hour, as we learned more about each other, the closer our bodies came to each other. He ran his long fingers over my cheeks, my arms, and my back. He gave me the greatest thrill when he whispered in my ear that he was under my spell. We sat for a brief moment loosing ourselves in each other's eyes.

"Bella, I want to kiss you right now, and I want you to feel how much I want you in every possible way."

I didn't need to say anything in response to him. I wanted Edward to kiss me and to hold me close to his body for hours. He captured my top lip in a soft kiss. I gently nibbled on his plump velvety bottom lip. He stopped for a second only to continue by licking my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth in response to him, and I glided my tongue over his.

We stayed like this for several moments, and I found it nearly impossible to break away. He held me close as I tried vigilantly to catch my breath.

"Edward, I hope you felt how much I want everything with you. These past few months, you occupied my thoughts and my dreams."

"It's been the same for me, Isabella."

"All I want is to be your girl, your everything."

"Beautiful, you have been my everything for a long time now. You were always my favorite girl. And yet, you are far more than a girl, because you are the woman of my dreams. I know this is our first date, the first of many, I should hope. But I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box that he had in his pocket. Upon opening, I felt tears running down my face. It was a small diamond ring that sparkled in the light.

"My beautiful Bella, this ring is not an engagement ring, but rather a promise ring. One day, I will get down on one knee and I will ask you to marry me. "

As he slid the ring on my finger, I looked up into his dreamy face.

"When you ask me, Edward, I promise I will say yes. There will be nothing that would ever stop me from marrying you."

He drove through the streets of Chicago like a man possessed. I heard him mumbling under his breath that he wanted to make love to his beauty tonight. If that were the case, I would not have enough control to say no to him.

He reached his hand out to take mine and he placed it on his heart. "Bella, you have to know that you own this, and that you have owned me since I took ownership of the bar. All I ever wanted was this night with you, and I never want it to end."

"Edward, you and I were meant to be together. It's that simple, and heaven knows you are the only man I will want forever. I am not letting go of you tonight, and we are going to watch the sun rise together."

The smile on his face could light up the evening sky. I was completely in love with this man. As soon as we were in my driveway, he was by my door pulling me into his arms. His mouth never left mine as we stumbled toward the front door. After I opened the door, we fell into my place, but he caught me in a tight embrace. I never felt the floor beneath me, only his deliciously hard erection.

The sound of our laughter filled the room, and he pulled me up into his arms again.

"You need to tell me where your bedroom is, beautiful. Anywhere you lead me, I will follow."

"With pleasure, Edward. It's down the hall, the last door on the left."

He scooped me in his arms as he kissed my forehead reverently. He had this ability to make me feel like a priceless treasure when he looked into my eyes. Never before in my life had I been loved this passionately. He laid me on my bed and peppered my face with kisses. He began to run his tongue down my neck and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He took my face in his hands and there was a loving yet serious look in his eyes. "I love you so deeply, Bella."

"As I love you tremendously, Edward. Forever."

"Forever," he said.

He slid his jacket off, and I noticed something around his waistband. There was the outline of a gun on his left side, but I did not want anything to spoil this night. I loved this man with all of my existence, and maybe he carried a gun for safety. Chicago can be a dangerous city. Knowing that my man had a gun made me feel safe. He could protect me no matter what the circumstance. Why was I focusing on this when he was nearly naked in front of me? As I began to un zip my dress, he did the job for me with eagerness.

We were on our sides kissing and caressing each other's bodies. He slid his hands over my breast and played with my nipples. He left a trail of fire as he licked his way over my body greedily. I ran my hands over his muscular back and over his strong arms. I could never have enough of his pleasure. He dipped a finger into my wet pussy, and ran his thumb over my sensitive clit. I was mewling and panting in response to his ministrations. He mouth quickly followed, and he licked my folds hungrily. I could not hold back my orgasm any longer as I screamed his name like a vixen. I begged him to take me.

As he started to push his cock into my pussy, He gave me a look filled with love and trust. For a brief second, my mind flashed back to his previous words of how he wants to keep me safe. I wanted him more than words could express. Yet, I was curious about the fine details of his life. I set the thoughts aside as he took me endlessly. His cock filled me completely, and I begged him for more of everything he wanted to give me. He sucked at my neck, and I felt his teeth nip at my ear lobes.

"So sweet baby, so wet, Oh, oh, Bella, please come for me, baby."

I fell over the edge again as he yelled my name while falling with me. His motion slowed down slightly as we started kissing again. His lips brushed over mine and my tongue darted out to lick him. As he pulled out of my body, I felt a distinct yearning for his touch again. He rolled over on his back and I snuggled on top of him, running my fingers over his chest. There was a tattoo on his left bicep that I reached over to touch. It looked like a family crest. I wanted this intimacy to never end, but I remembered he had certain aspects of his life he was keeping from me.

"Are you keeping a secret from me that might hurt us, Edward?"

"It won't hurt us as a couple," he said as he lovingly ran his fingers through my tresses. "It involves my family and other individuals who I am involved with frequently. You do not need to worry, that I promise you, beautiful. Would you like for me to stay and watch the sunrise with you?

I could not resist smiling at him. "As long as this is the first one we watch together."

"The first of many, Bella."

The weeks had gone by, and we had fallen into a sweet pattern of work and domesticity. I had agreed to move into his home, which was a large three bedroom home in Highland Park. On the days we were off, I made home made dinners for us, and our nights were filled with sweet love making. There were other changes going on in my life other than just moving out of my place. I had met his parents, and they were over the moon about our relationship. Edward made sure that if he was not with me, then his best friend, Garrett, was near me. I did not go anywhere alone now, and we had talked about getting a new car for me.

On the night of out three month anniversary, Edward proposed to me when we were taking a walk in Grant Park. He stopped in front of Buckingham Fountain and dropped to one knee. "Isabella, I told you three months ago that I promised you I would ask you to be my wife. The moment has come for me to tell you that you are the woman who I want to spend every moment of my life with. I want to give you the world because you gave me your heart, beautiful. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, Edward, I would love to be your wife and for you to be my husband." I was crying and he stood up and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. We shared a gentle kiss as our love grew even deeper. He wrapped me tightly in his arms while he kissed the top of my head. :You will be the most beautiful bride, Bella. Seeing you waking down the aisle toward me will be one the best days of my life."

As our wedding day approached, we decided to keep the ceremony simple. There were far more people on his side of the guest list, and that was proper etiquette according to him. On the morning of our wedding, I came to the conclusion that my husband to be was involved in an underground business. My love for him consumed me so deeply that I was willing to overlook that detail. As I walked down the aisle, there he was waiting for me with a smile that left me breathless. We agreed to love each other through all possible conditions and life events. I wanted everything with my man.

Edward took me away on a honeymoon to Paris because he knew I wanted to see the city. Our first night in the Mandarin Oriental Hotel was divine. As we watched the sun rising, he slid his cock deep into my pussy from behind. He placed both of his arms around my limp body as we were coming down from our powerful orgasm induced highs. The sun's rays were coming through the windows and falling across our bodies. His auburn hair looked magnificent and his green eyes were bright with happiness.

"Is this the start of our happily ever after, Edward?"

"I believe that beautiful. I want to give you just that." He kissed me deeply, and as he pulled away, I sighed. It was the start of an amazing life.

Little did we know that nine months later, our daughter, Marissa Olivia, would come into the world. Our love for each other had created a new life, and I was full astounded by that fact. While I was pregnant, Edward had taken on a role of an extremely protective and supportive father. He wanted me to quit working at the bar because he felt that was not the best environment for me while I was pregnant. He wanted me off my feet, and he got his wish when my when my obstetrician put me on bed rest. It seems Marissa was in a hurry to arrive when I began to have contractions two months before her due date. Edward took care of me in every way possible.

Once she was born, I felt blissful about our lives and our future. Edward was away on overnight trips from time to time, but I had grown accustomed to that. It was a part of our lives, and I believe he loved me more since I never pried into this part of his life. I knew he would do anything in his power to keep us safe. If there was something I needed to know, I was certain he would tell me rather than keep me in the dark.

Marissa was growing rapidly, and Edward wanted to know when the right time was for us to have another child. He told me I was radiant when I was pregnant, but I told him the only time I really had a glow was after I threw up from morning sickness. He loved my sarcastic wit. Honestly, I was content with being a mom, and I was overjoyed that only I could ever carry his child. That night, after our daughter was asleep in her crib, Edward carried me to bed. We made love for hours as we tested the limitations of the bed's headboard. That was the night that our son, Masen Andrew, was conceived.

We welcomed our sweet baby boy into the world with open arms, and our family was complete. I wanted nothing more than to be a mom to these two precious children and to be Mrs. Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest**

**Voting opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013**


End file.
